bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Гриммджоу Джагерджак
| Пол = Мужской | Рост = 186 см | Вес = 80 кг | База = Лас Ночес, Уэко Мундо | Бывшая фракция = Армия арранкров Айзена | Бывшая должность = Шестой эспада, арранкар №12 | Бывшая команда = Эспада | Бывшие партнёры = Шаолонг Куфонг Эдрад Лионес Иилфордт Гранц Ди Рой Ринкер Наким Гриндина | Ресуррексион = Пантера | Дебют в манге = Глава 198 (том 23) | Дебют в аниме = Серия 116 | Дебют в видеоигре = Bleach: Shattered Blade | Японский голос = Джуничи Субаве | Английский голос = Девид Винсент }} |Гуримудзё: Дзяга:дзякку|width=270}} — арранкар и эспада армии Сосуке Айзена. Внешность Гриммджоу — высокий мускулистый молодой человек с колючими голубыми волосами и голубыми глазами с метками салатового цвета в уголках глаз. Одет Гриммджоу в белое хакама, черный пояс и поношенную рубашку с подвёрнутым воротником. Изнанка рубахи чёрная, рукава закатаны. Гриммджоу носит её расстёгнутой, оставляя мускулистую грудь открытой. Остатки маски пустого находятся на правой щеке и представляют из себя правую часть челюсти. Дыра пустого расположена в животе. Его татуировка (6) находится на спине, справа от дыры пустого. Также тело Гриммджоу пересекает большой вертикальный шрам, который он получил во время его первого боя с Ичиго Куросаки. Раздел не написан. Характер Гриммджоу производит впечатление спокойного, хоть и грубого человека, но под этой внешностью скрывается безжалостность, импульсивность и вспыльчивость. Тем не менее, несмотря на его агрессивность и жажду крови, в бою Гриммджоу коварен, он быстро находит слабые места врага и атакует. Вдобавок, он саркастичен и проявляет черты садиста, часто показывая свою маньячную улыбку или смех. Он также очень груб и невежлив. Гриммджоу не употребляет японские вежливые обращения, кроме тех моментов, когда он обращается к Айзену (хотя сразу же плюёт на вежливость, когда Айзен уходит), также Орихиме он называет «женщиной». Гриммджоу не особо чтит власть имущих и говорит, что думает, вне зависимости от того, приемлемо ли это. Именно эта черта его характера и приводит к конфликту с Канаме Тоусеном, который всегда недолюбливал Гриммджоу. У него также были разногласия с Улькиоррой Сифером, четвёртым эспадой, из-за того, что Улькиорра прерывал его сражения, и других случаев, когда их мнения пересекались. Гриммджоу также абсолютно уверен, что Улькиорра слабее него, и всё время пытается это доказать. К тому же он обозлился на Ичиго Куросаки за то, что он изранил его в их первых битвах, и ищет любую возможность отомстить. Он сохранил шрам от Гетсуги Ичиго в напоминание об этом. Гриммджоу злит вера Ичиго в то, что он может победить его, сколько бы ран он не получил; Гриммджоу расценивает это как недооценивание его силы. Тем не менее, у него есть определенный кодекс чести: например, он не начинает сражаться с израненным в битве с Улькиоррой Ичиго. Он просит Иноуэ исцелить Ичиго, чтобы сражаться с ним в полную силу. Он также спасает Орихиме от Лоли Аивирн и Меноли Маллии, которые избивали её. Он делает это, чтобы вернуть долг за восстановленную руку, хотя вскоре просит её выполнить ещё одну услугу. История left|thumb|190px|Гриммджоу в форме адьюкаса До того, как Гриммджоу стал арранкаром, он был адьюкасом-пантерой. Однажды он встретился с группой таких же адьюкасов: с Шаолонгом Куфонгом, Эдрадом Лионесом, Иилфордтом Гранцом, Накимом Гриндиной и Ди Роем Ринкером. Ди Рой решил съесть Гриммджоу, но не успел он и двинуться, как Гриммджоу атаковал его и откусил часть головы. Группа была поражена его силой, и они представились. Лидер группы Шаолонг попросил Гриммджоу присоединиться к ним, и все остальные поклонились. Затем Шаолонг объяснил, что они не намерены оставаться адьюкасами или гиллианами, что их цель — стать васто лорде, но чтобы сделать это, им нужна сила, которая вела бы их. Они увидели эту силу в Гриммджоу, и Шаолонг просит его стать королём, который будет их вести. thumb|190px|Гриммджоу и его компаньоны перед тем, как он решил покинуть их Позже Шаолонг говорит Гриммджоу, что они сдаются. Иилфордт говорит, что их миссия по превращению в васто лордов провалилась. Они съели тысячи пустых, но так и не почувствовали, что их сила хоть на малость возросла. В этот день они съели три тысячи, чтобы проверить свои догадки, и ничего не изменилось. Гриммджоу сказал, что если они сдаются — пускай, но он больше не хочет иметь с ними никаких дел. На что Шаолонг сказал, что Гриммджоу уже съел часть Ди Роя, и ему не стать уже васто лордом, и предложил съесть их. Гриммджоу назвал их трусами, но Шаолонг перебил его и сказал, что они всё поняли. Они поняли, что изначально им было суждено остаться адьюкасами — они понимали это с самого начала — и что лишь он, Гриммджоу, сможет перейти на следующую ступень эволюции. Снаряжение |r=kaha negashion|исп = «Caja Negación» — «''коробка отрицания''»| яп = «''антимембрана отрицания''»}}: Предмет, который Сосуке Айзен выдал каждому эспаде для наказания их фрасьонов, при необходимости. Представляет собой небольшого размера куб, и при активизации отправляет провинившегося в другое измерение, из которого невозможно сбежать. Но избавиться таким образом от эспады не получится, так как им с их духовной силой эта ловушка не страшна, она лишь задержит их на несколько часов, не больше. Силы и способности Мастер рукопашного боя: Он прекрасно владеет искусством боя без оружия и часто его практикует. Он способен нанести смертельные удары руками и ногами в весьма непредсказуемой манере. Его боевые техники невероятно разрушительны; используя свою скорость и рефлексы, он может очень быстро одолеть своих противников. Он достаточно опытен, чтобы даже постоять за себя против более сильного соперника некоторое время. Эксперт владения мечом: Хотя он обычно предпочитает рукопашный бой, Гриммджоу также отлично владеет мечом. Он мог держаться против пустифицированного Ичиго в банкае, когда у него была только одна рука. Также он мог сражаться против Шинджи в маске пустого. В бою один на один против Ичиго он показал значительное мастерство в фехтовании. Пескиса: Гриммджоу продемонстрировал эту способность, когда он и его фракция вторглись в город Каракура, тогда он обнаружил цели с большого расстояния. Иерро: Иерро Гриммджоу достаточно крепкое, чтобы он мог легко блокировать меч в шикае голой рукой или вообще схватить банкай за лезвие не поранившись. Он смог выдержать выпущенную в упор Гетсугу Теншоу, хотя и получил при этом тяжкие раны; позже он остаётся невредимым, перенеся замораживающий удар шикая Рукии, после чего ещё и отмечает, что заморозить верхний слой его кожи недостаточно, чтобы убить его. Большая физическая сила: Ко всему прочему Гриммджоу также невероятно силён.Он бросил Ичиго на довольно значительное расстояние, не напрягаясь, и даже отправил его в полёт, схватив его за его же меч. Удар его ноги может быть настолько мощным, что его жертва, улетая, способна снести несколько зданий. Также он мог без видимых усилий пробить грудь Люппи, несмотря на его иерро. Большая духовная сила: Уровень его духовной энергии очень высок; Рукия удивляется его духовному давлению: между ним и его фрассьонами настолько большая разница в силе, что она сомневается, что они одного вида. Проницательность в бою: Гриммджоу способен отличить от простого наблюдения, что после его первого боя с Ичиго, что его банкай с расширенной Гетсугой Теншоу наносит ущерб его телу. Он также отмечает, что Ичиго способен от 2 до 3 больше тех атак, в лучшем случае. После своего второго боя с Ичиго, он обращает внимание, что Ичиго рвался использовать свою маску пустого, ибо как только его маска оторвалась его дыхание мгновенно стало быстрее, но он отмечает, что это может быть не так просто, обозначая, что она должна что-то делать с ним, взяв столько вреда или потому, что он потерял слишком много духовной энергии, или, может быть, что она имеет ограничения на количество времени, которое он может использовать ее. По его третьему бою с Ичиго, он отмечает, что он расширил количество времени, в котором он может остаться в состоянии своей маске. Серо: Гриммджоу использует Серо красного цвета из своей ладони . Также было показано, что его Серо сильнее, если стрелять в упор, как было показано с Люппи, когда он разрушил тело за его руку и место в Эспаде. И после снова использует на Меноли, сжигая ее тело используя Серо не в полную мощь Его Серо, достаточно сильно, чтобы нейтрализовать Серо его коллеги по Эспаде- Улькиорре Сифере, во время их короткой стычки, в следствии чего Гриммджоу отделался ожогом руки до локтя. Гриммджоу показал, что умеет стрелять серо из правой, так и левой руки. thumb|190px|Гриммджоу использует Гран Рей Серо *'Гран Рей Серо': Как эспада,он может использовать это специальное Серо Эспады, которое производит очень большую и сильную версию обычного Серо,это Серо достаточно мощно что бы навредить Лас Ночас. По этой причине, Айзен запретил использовать это Серо под куполом Лас Ночас, хотя Гриммджоу полностью проигнорировал этот запрет и использовал его во время последнего боя с Ичиго. Для того что бы использовать его, Гриммджоу порезал себе палец об свой духовный меч, и использовал кровь как катализатор для его использования. Гран Рей Серо Гриммджоу синего цвета. |Desukorēru|исп = «Descorrer» — «''Оттягивание/Открытие''»| яп = «''Высвобожденная пустота''»}} : техника используемая арранкарами уровня Эспады и некоторыми другими, для открытия гарганты для путешествия из Уэко Мундо в Мир живых. Гриммджоу продемонстрировал эту способность для посещения Каракуры. Мастер Сонидо: Гриммджоу превосходно владеет сонидо. Даже не в рессурексионе, он способен идти нога в ногу с Ичиго Куросаки когда тот использует Тенса Зангецу. Первоначально, Гриммджоу способен удивить и подавить Ичиго с его скоростью. Духовный меч |пантэра|r=Pantera|исп = «pantera» — «''пантера''»| яп = «''король пантер''»}}: Гарда меча напоминает угловатую букву "S". Рукоять и ножны голубого цвета. thumb|190px|Рессурексион Гриммджоу с повреждениями от Ичиго Куросаки *'Ресуррексион': Команда высвобождения его меча — . Для высвобождения его занпакто он держит его так, как при начале низкого поворота, и держит его в правой руке. Лезвие его духовного клинка светится синим цветом, когда он касается его левой рукой. Затем он быстрым движением руки проводит по всей длине лезвия будто делает скрип, произнося команду для высвобождения, вследствие чего происходит огромный всплеск реяцу, который создает порывы ветра, и эти порывы разрушают близкие объекты. В высвобожденной форме Гриммджоу приобретает форму, очень схожую с его первоначальной формой адьюкаса. Его волосы становятся очень длинными, появляются хвост, уши и когти, ноги становятся почти кошачьими. Его маска-челюсть исчезает и снова появляется, но уже на лбу и в другой форме. Одежду арранкара заменяет облегающая белая броня, которая напоминает его внешний вид в форме адьюкаса. Также у него появляются "лопасти" на икрах и предплечьях. :Способности ресуррексиона: Его высвобожденная форма включает такие способности как: :*'Усиление иерро': И без того довольно крепкое иерро Гримджоу значительно усиливается, будучи в этой форме он выдерживал Гетсугу Теншоу Ичиго Куросаки в маске Вайзарда не получая никаких внешних повреждений. :*'Увеличение скорости и ловкости': Восхящаясь его и без того огромной скоростью и ловкостью, эти параметры Гриммджоу увеличиваются настолько,что дают ему скорость и ловкость хищника в соответствии с его внешним видом,позволяя идти нога в ногу с Ичиго в маске пустого. :*'Увеличение физической силы': Его удары содержат достаточно силы, что бы разрушить по несколько коллон-зданий размерами до крыши Лас Ночас, через удары которые получал Ичиго. Так же его силы было достаточно что бы отправить Ичиго в полет на сотни фунтов вверх и пробить им несколько зданий. :*'Ригидо': Когда он в высвобождении, он использует рев, для создания ударных волн в воздухе и окрестностях, достаточно мощным что бы откинуть противников или тех кто находится рядом на дальнее расстояние. [[Файл:166Garra de la Pantera.png|thumb|190px|'Гарра Де Ля Пантера']] :* |гара дэ ра пантэра|r=Gara de ra Pantera|исп = «garra de la pantera» — «''коготь пантеры''»| яп = «''крюки пантеры''»}}: Острые бомбы на большой скорости выстреливают из его локтя. Пять снарядов могут быть запущены одновременно. Это оказывает разрушительный эффект. Один снаряд может разрушить колонну около тридцати метров в диаметре. Они принимают форму тёмно-зелёных кристаллов из неравномерно тёсанного камня. С маской пустого Ичиго выдержал все пять и продолжил драться. [[Файл:167Desgarron.png|thumb|190px|'Десгаррон']] :* |r=desugaron|исп = «Desgarrón» — «''великая слеза''»| яп = «''когти короля Пантер''»}}: Как говорит Гриммджоу, это его сильнейшая атака. Его когти начинают светиться, и затем он делает рассекающее движение. Каждый коготь становится длиннее и острее из-за использования Рейши, которые он может запускать в противника. Он может создать не более десяти таких "когтей". Атаки от Гриммджоу происходят с неким интервалом. Собирая рейши в одной руке, он способен запускать другую готовую атаку. Мощность и сила этой атаки настолько велика, что Ичиго мог лишь уклонятся и принимать удары на себя, и в последний момент благодаря силе воли он смог разрубить и атаковать Джагерджака. Фрассьоны thumb|right|190px|Фракция Гриммджоу * — одиннадцатый арранкар армии Сосуке Айзена. Он был членом, и, видимо, лидером, фракции Гриммджоу. Его номер подразумевает, что он был самым старым нумеросом при жизни. Его убил Тоширо Хицугая. * — тринадцатый арранкар армии Сосуке Айзена. Он был убит Иккаку Мадараме. * — арранкар №14, его убила Рангику Мацумото. * — пятнадцатый арранкар. Старший брат Заельапорро Гранца. Он был убит Ренджи Абараем. * — арранкар №16, его убила Рукия Кучики. Появление в других проектах Гриммджоу один из самых популярных играбельных персонажей Видеоиграх по Бличу. Он появляется Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 и Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 из серии игр Блич: Тепло Души. Он также появляется в Bleach: Shattered Blade и Bleach: Versus Crusade из серии видеоигр для домашней консоли компании Nintendo, и Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd из Bleach: Blade Battlers series. In Bleach: Shattered Blade, он способен стрелять балами в своего врага. В игре Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd у него появляется уникальная атака, он использует маленькие, похожие на черную Гетсуга Теншоу, но контур этой атаки фиолетового оттенка вместо красного, а Серо синего вместо красного цвета. У него также есть камео и произведение искусства в Bleach: Dark Souls, и также он появляется в RPG Bleach: The 3rd Phantom как особый тип врага, однако его скорость как при использовании рессурексиона. Еще его можно встретить в мобильной версии игры Bleach:Brave souls как играбельного персонажа. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, he is able to use a stronger close-range version of Cero called the Agarrar Cero, in which he blasts his opponent at point-blank range, and is capable of causing burns, similar to his usage from the series. In addition, he can also use Bala, and can even use all of his skills in his released form, including the Gran Rey Cero and Desgarrón. The newer installments, 5, 6, 7, and Bleach: Versus Crusade feature Grimmjow in his released state as well. In Bleach: Versus Crusade, he is capable of using Cero and Gran Rey Cero, and he retains the standard Cero technique in his released form. His released form appears again in Bleach: Soul Resurrección where Desgarrón is his ultimate attack, and can use Gran Rey Cero. Also in Soul Resurrección, his Garra de la Pantera attack is called . Стоит заметить, у него есть свой собственный альбом персонажа как часть коллекции Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session. В альбом вошли два вокальных трека BrEaK and Six feelings, а также "Voice Message". Цензура *На обложке 199 главы Гриммджоу показывает средний палец на левой руке. В английской версии главы обложку изменили чтобы опустить столь вульгарный акт поведения. *В аниме, во время первого боя Гриммджоу против Ичиго, запущенная Ичиго Гетсуга Теншоу оставила на теле Гриммджоу большой ожог на груди и небольшие на обоих запястьях и еще на левой части лба. А в манге он истекал кровью в этих местах и на правом бедре. *Также в манге, когда Гриммджоу приходит спасать Орихиме Иноуэ от Лоли и Меноли, он бьет Лоли в живот. Кроме того, он убивает Меноли, после хватает Лоли за ногу и ломает ее. Эти моменты, были опущены в аниме. После, вместо того, чтобы добить Лоли, он просто откидывает ее от себя, и после убийства Меноли он запугивает ее своим бесстрашием к жалобам Айзену. Раздел не дописан. Интересные факты *Музыкальная тема,которую Тайт Кубо выбрал для Гриммджоу "Bomb LA(A Bombs) - Step Inside" из Just Constantly Rotating. *Иногда он Латинизируется как Grimmjow Jeagerjaques'Official Website of ''Bleach Video Game: Bleach: The 3rd Phantom или '''Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.Other Known Media *Аспект смерти Гриммджоу - разрушение. *Имя Гриммджоу происходит от Николас Гримшоу, Английского архитектора модерниста.Shonen Jump (журнал). Том 6, Выпуск 6. Июнь 2008. Viz Media. 12. Фамилия Jaegerjaquez берет начало от названия Шведской фирмы часов Jaeger-LeCoultre. *Гриммджоу занял 4 место по популярности в Бличе среди всех персонажей в последнем опросе Shōnen Jump на популярное получив 4987 голосов. *Его духовный меч, Пантера, занял 9 место в рейтинге популярности. *В последнем опросе на лучший бой в Бличе, последний бой Гриммджоу против Ичиго занял третье место. *В 200 главе манги, на двух панелях где показано лицо Гриммджоу, остатки его маски пустого просто исчезли. Цитаты |Мне все равно, кто они, даже если от них исходит хоть малейшее духовное давление, мы просто должны убить их.}} |Ты, видимо, недооцениваешь меня, Синигами! У меня вообще не возникает желания убить тебя, пока что. Возьми себя в руки и нападай! Покажи мне свой Банкай. Если ты это не сделаешь, то станешь как та Синигами с дырой в груди, и я пошлю вас к чертям.}} |Я выбросил ее по дороге сюда, потому что мне хватит и одной руки, чтобы убить тебя.}} |Черт возьми. Даже если ты не имеешь ничего общего с ними, ты все равно умрешь!}} |Я раздавлю жучков, приползших сюда. Чем быстрее, тем лучше, верно?!}} }} |Эти глаза. Они всегда так смотрят?! Неважно, как сильно я тебя избиваю, похоже ты все еще считаешь себя способным победить меня. Ты все еще думаешь, что сильнее меня! И это бесит меня!}} |Будь ты человеком, синигами или арранкаром, любой, чьи глаза меня недооценивают, будет разорван на куски!}} |Замолчи! Хватит стонать, мелюзга! Еще раз начнешь - и я разнесу тебя на куски!}} |Я заставлю его понять, что может случится, если положить глаз на мою жертву.}} |Ты синигами, а я пустой! Проигравший будет уничтожен. Так было тысячи лет. Тебе нужны еще причины для сражения? Давай же. Тот, кто выстоит -вернется живым. Все будет именно так!}} |Как будто я проиграл... Да гори я в аду, если проиграю такому, как ты!}} Сражения и события Ссылки Навигация de:Grimmjow Jaegerjaques en:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez es:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez fr:Grimmjow Jaggerjack pl:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Арранкары Категория:Эспада Категория:Мастера сонидо Категория:Мастера рукопашного боя Категория:Эксперты владения мечом